militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Anketell Moutray Read
|serviceyears=1901 - 1915 |rank=Captain |branch= British Army |commands= |unit=Royal Flying Corps The Northamptonshire Regiment |battles= World War I |awards= Victoria Cross }} Anketell Moutray Read VC (27 October 1884 – 25 September 1915) was an English recipient of the Victoria Cross, the highest and most prestigious award for gallantry in the face of the enemy that can be awarded to British and Commonwealth forces. Background He was the son of Col. J. Moutray Read of Cheltenham and Mrs. E. Moutray Read of St. Leonards on Sea, East Sussex. He was born in October 1884 and educated at Glengarth, Cheltenham, and at the United Service College, Westward Ho, and passed direct into Sandhurst in 1901. Gazetted to the Gloucester Regiment, he served with them three years in India. He transferred to the Seventh Hariana Lancers, and exchanged to the Northants. Regiment in 1911. He joined the Royal Flying Corps in 1912, and went with them to France with the first Expeditionary Force in August 1914. He fought at Mons and in the retreat to the Marne. He was attached to the 9th Lancers, and while with them was severely wounded during the fighting on the Aisne in September 1914. Captain Read was well known as an athlete and won the heavyweight championship (boxing) of India eight times, and the middle-weight twice. He also won the Army and Navy heavyweight championship at Aldershot and Portsmouth three times, an unequalled record. During one match, an opponent recalls wishing to throw in the towel against Read, citing his "devastating jab". As a result, Read earned the nickname "Widowmaker". Mrs. Moutray Read received news of her son's death while living at 3 Wentworth Place, Wicklow, Co. Wicklow, also a British Army Field Hospital Supplies Depot. Captain Read is listed on a brass commemorative plaque along with other local men at Wicklow Parish Church, Wicklow, Co. Wicklow. Details He was 30 years old, and a captain in the 1st Battalion, The Northamptonshire Regiment, British Army during the First World War when the following deed took place for which he was awarded the VC. On 25 September 1915 near Hulluch, France, Captain Read, although partially gassed, went out several times in order to rally parties of different units which were disorganised and retiring. He led them back into the firing line and regardless of danger to himself, moved about under withering fire, encouraging them, but he was mortally wounded while carrying out this gallant work. He had shown conspicuous bravery on other occasions, particularly on the night of 29/30 July when he carried out of action an officer who was mortally wounded, under a hot fire of rifle and grenades.CWGC entry Further information Captain Read is buried in the Dud Corner Cemetery, Le Rutoire, near Loos, France. 2 miles NW of Lens. Plot VII, Row F, Grave 19.CWGC entry The medal His Victoria Cross is on loan to and displayed at the Museum of The Northamptonshire Regiment (48th & 58th Foot), Northampton, England. References *Monuments to Courage (David Harvey, 1999) *The Register of the Victoria Cross (This England, 1997) *VCs of the First World War - The Western Front 1915 (Peter F. Batchelor & Christopher Matson, 1999) *The Irish Times, 4 October, p. 6, 27 November 1915, p. 7, and 11 December 1915, p. 24. *The Wicklow News-Letter, 9 October 1915. *The London Gazette, 29371, 16 November 1915. Category:1884 births Category:1915 deaths Category:Northamptonshire Regiment officers Category:British World War I recipients of the Victoria Cross Category:British military personnel killed in World War I Category:British Army personnel of World War I Category:People from Mid Devon (district) Category:Royal Flying Corps officers Category:People educated at United Services College Category:British Army recipients of the Victoria Cross